


The drop that licked the sand

by cecibarnes



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecibarnes/pseuds/cecibarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could compare to the beauty of the stars in the darkness of night and nothing could fill the void that gnawed at bilbo's heart as his back arched and he faded from view in his descent to meet his fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The drop that licked the sand

Bilbo wouldn't let himself hope for the unattainable for he was only a footprint marking the sand to be washed away by sea and his heart's desire lies with a crashing wave dominating the horizon and named for what it brought of destruction and grief. He has let his soul trickle from him to join the water drops that created what he could not possess. The little hobbit loved with eyes dulled by what they have witnessed, with a vacant heart that had nothing more to give, with desperate actions expressing what his treacherous mouth failed to utter. 

Yet it had all been for naught. He has come to accept that nothing could sway the hold the dwarf king had on his being and he thinks at this moment that nothing could dislodge the hand wrapped around his throat, crushing his neck and squeezing his wilting heart. He hangs, form limp and muscles twitching, above ground and the thought of falling doesn't seem so frightening, or perhaps it's the numbness overtaking his senses. He stares at his king, he who rules his heart and mind and sees nothing but black. A face he's once glimpsed painted gold by the sun's last rays, mouth twitching and barely holding back a smile he knows to be warm and soft, eyes that have captured the blue ocean and sparkling stars, is now nothing but a blank canvass with grey smatterings of rain clouds and dark orbs reflecting rage and madness. 

"Oh how i wish you dead." He bit out, voice colder than the frigid winter wind. And how he wished for it himself, nothing but a ghost left unseen and forgotten in the shadows of Erebor while they admired stupid stones and cutting jewels. He longed for light and rolling green hills and warmth but bitterness and desperation were all that he had left in the darkness with nothing to thaw off the chill that had set in his bones. He felt life seeping from him and knew that to save his soul he had to save Thorin. That moment feels so far away right now. His struggles had ceased and knowing that his plan had been set in motion, Thorin's mind will be restored and he, foolish thing that he was, will be left for dead. He only hopes his fall will resemble a wave crashing on rocks. A last wish to become one with his love for what would be the only time. 

Bilbo finally raises his eyes to memorize the outline of the dwarf's face and map out every minuscule detail. And with a smile he hopes to be understanding he raises his hand slowly reaching for his soulmate's cheek. Although his hand never completed it's short journey, for with a look of utter bewilderment the king yanked his hand away and surged back only to realize the ramifications of his actions. Bilbo Baggins began his tumble to unyielding ground with arms flung wide as if he desired the wind to carry him, soaring to the skies but he could only hear the wind's whirring noise and his heart beating loudly as it hadn't done for so long. 

Then nothing. 

Silence reigned for what could be seconds, minutes or even hours but then the ruckus that arose overhead would not be quietened. 

Thorin Oakenshield was left frozen with his hands reaching for what has been so easily lost. And he could only gaze at the inert form so far below. The king who hadn't shed a single tear for the loss of his home and the death of his kin fell to his knees and wept for all to see. His eyes clouded by tears shone blue again. 

What Bilbo hadn't known was that the tremendous wave he yearned for had been lapping gently at the shores of his heart hoping for what had already been given. A king was left to grieve with half a soul and a simple hobbit born from earth, laid on stone with a dead heart and a soul that has found peace. And loneliness for eternity.


End file.
